


Emperor Kogane

by Inlleaa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based in the future of the series, Boys Kissing, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith has a crush as well he can just hide it better, Keith is now emperor of the Galran race, Lance comforts his boy, Lance gives up but then does a 180, Lance has a big old crush on Keith, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlleaa/pseuds/Inlleaa
Summary: “So Emperor, huh?”Lance watched with a small smile as the figure sitting hunched over on the hospital bed, jolted up and whipped around to face him. His smile only grew when wide, violet eyes met his with a shock of surprise lightening them up.He fell against the doorway and managed to hide the anxiety welling up in him as Keith’s sullen face lifted up at the sides. The news he was planning on revealing was making his stomach twist up into to knots faster than any of the pre battle nerves he ever had, which was truly a mystery to him since most of those situations were ones where his life was on the line. This one only held his friendship with his past leader on the line and yet he was still stalling, proving to him further that he really needed to get his priorities straight.





	Emperor Kogane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, I hope you enjoy this mess of a story that I decided to throw together in between chapters of my other story, Attention. If you are a reader coming from there, I will be posting a new chapter soon, I just need some time since right as I started it school decided to start as well! Anyway, if you end up liking this story tell me about it in the comments! I love reading what you guys have to say and truly does make me day, as well as gives me drive to write more about these two gays.
> 
> So PLEASE comment if you are feeling up to it and PLEASE enjoy this mess, Au revoir!

“So Emperor, huh?”

 

Lance watched with a small smile as the figure sitting hunched over on the hospital bed, jolted up and whipped around to face him. His smile only grew when wide, violet eyes met his with a shock of surprise lightening them up.

 

He fell against the doorway and managed to hide the anxiety welling up in him as Keith’s sullen face lifted up at the sides. The news he was planning on revealing was making his stomach twist up into to knots faster than any of the pre battle nerves he ever had, which was truly a mystery to him since most of those situations were ones where his life was on the line. This one only held his friendship with his past leader on the line and yet he was still stalling, proving to him further that he really needed to get his priorities straight.

 

As he took in Keith’s face, one that was still impossibly young looking despite everything and was red from his obvious distress, he convinced himself that what he chose to stall with was stiil pretty important after all. He was not exactly sure what was going on with all this emperor business yet, but he knew that before Keith tries to disappear with the Galra (like how Kolivan had mentioned to the team that he may have to) they needed to talk.

 

He thumbed the edge of his shirt from where he had rested his hand against his hip and followed Keith’s hand as he stuffed the knife that his mom had given back to him, underneath the pillow next to him. The retired paladin shifted enough to throw his leg up to rest on the bed so that his body was facing one wall closer to Lance, tilting his head to look up at Lance fully. Like normal, when Keith smiled that rare smile at Lance, the poor boy’s heart clenched and he attempted to hold his composure as Keith spoke with a voice that haunted Lance’s dreams, saying a simple, “Yeah.”

 

Lance noticed the slight dip to Keith’s brow and frowned, he was upset. That much was clear. A familiar swirl of worry curled in his gut, he did not get to see how Keith felt about this until now. Even though Lance knew that he was mainly avoiding the main thing he came here to talk about, he decided that his revelation could wait for now, there was a red eyed boy that was more important right now.

 

Pushing off of the doorway, it took barely a second for Lance to put what he’s been thinking about all day onto the back burner as he walked over towards the bed. Keith was still mainly facing away from Lance, so Lance being the one to never really care about personal space, just spun around and fell back into the bed with a huff. He tilted his head to look over at Keith, who was not even fazed by his invasion of personal space anymore and was content to just look down at him with a small grin, and made sure to keep a serious tone while saying, “How are you feeling about it?”

 

Lance lifted up his arms and placed his hands under his head to rest on them, hoping to put off an open aura. He had learned pretty quickly in the last couple of years that the team has spent on Earth, that Keith will open up only if he’s completely sure that everyone else in the situation is open to listen. Lance was honestly surprised with this, never taking Keith as the type to withhold information because he did not want to burden anyone, but he had understood it and inevitably got placed on “cheer up Keith duty” alongside Shiro and Krolia. He was not complaining though, he would do anything to see Keith’s soft and vulnerable smiles, ones of which he only shows to certain people.

 

Keith regular smile faltered as he looked away, the sheets that were scattered under his hand, scrunched up as his fist tightened around them. Lance looked at him imploringly, waiting for Keith to open up on his own time as the other let all of inner discourse finally shine through on his face. The silence in the room was soft yet tense as Lance waited, this was the part he always hated.

 

People have always taken him as one of the most expressive people on the team, but if they would ever just look at Keith they would see how wrong they are. Every emotion that Keith feels plays out on his face like a beautiful mural of his soul, some expressions fleeting and some lasting so long that Lance worries that the half-galran will wrinkle his face from them. Because of this, whenever Lance watches as he waits for Keith to be ready to talk, he witnesses every heart wrenching look that crosses over his friends face. Some of the ones that pass over his gorgeous face are enough to make even the toughest men and women want to just pull Keith into a tight hug.

 

But, Lance knows from past experiences that they will get to that eventually. So, now instead of fulfilling the itch to reach out and physically comfort the male, he just waits and smiles encouragingly whenever Keith’s eyes flit momentarily up to his.

 

When Keith finally speaks, its soft and vulnerable and manages to make Lance fall for him all over again. Ultimately, reminding him of why he had come here in the first place just in time for him to push it away again and focus back in on Keith. His long, untamed hair wisps up slightly with his words as he stares down at the blankets in his hand and squeezes them to an imaginary rhythm while saying, “I don’t know… I’m still trying to take in how it even happened. Its- it’s a lot y’know?”

 

Those eyes flit up to meet Lance’s eyes again and the air in his lung catches. It always happens when Keith does that. The big pools of violet will pull him so far in that forgets how to breath and momentarily loses every inhibition except for the one that screams at him to get close enough to those dark iris’s to be completely encompassed by them. But, then eyelashes while flutter over them or hair while cover them as Keith looks away again, obviously feeling less confident in lue of Lance’s stunned silence, and Lance will get shocked back into reality.

 

That all causes Lance great difficulty as he gulps down nothing from his suddenly dry mouth and squeezes his eyes shut for second. He does not know how he’s ever going to be able to reveal to this gorgeous idiot that he loves him if he can not even look at him for a second without forgetting how to fucking breath. Sucking in a breath, he loosens his tense shoulders and looks back at Keith, hoping to pass his little moment as just a wave of dizziness that he tends to get every now and then as a side effect from all the wormholing he used to do with the team.

 

He’s nods to the best of his ability in his position and asks in tone that is just as quiet as Keith’s previous one, but more confident, “You wanna talk about it?”

 

Keith looks away again and this time leans back into his hands, he looks up to the window that’s open and has been letting in the soft fall breeze. The light from the afternoon sun catches on his slightly tanned skin and glitters over his hair and iris’s, for a second he looks like some mystical angel that had lost its way back to heaven but then Lance is looking away. If he keeps ogling Keith he may never be able to actually comfort him. Keeping this in mind, Lance makes a mental note to keep eye contact minimal and to make sure he does not get lost staring at him.

 

This plan disappears faster then it came though when a frustrated sigh escapes from the male next to him and in a wide swoop, Keith is falling back into Lance, his head landed roughly onto Lance’s stomach as he glares up at the ceiling and goes into full on rant mode. Lance stares wide eyed and Keith’s mouth moves mile a minute and his hands flail in the air above them both, so much for no staring at him.

 

Along with Keith getting used to Lance’s invasion of personal space, he had also lost most of his walls that kept him from containing himself in his own personal bubble. This had lead to many times where Lance would spend hours internally screaming from all the random hugs that Keith would give him and from all the times that an arm would be slung over his shoulder before he even registered what was happening. So, Lance had to get used to this pretty quickly but Keith still managed to surprise him with all the boundaries that he was perfectly content breaking. One of these surprises being Keith suddenly using Lance’s stomach as a pillow as he rants.

 

Lance’s face is flushed and his heart is beating so loud and fast in his ears that he is worried that Keith will hear it from his spot on his stomach, that he was suddenly worried was gurgling from him not eating dinner yet even though it's well past six. It’s a miracle that he managed to relax enough to attempt to actually listen into what Keith was saying, he know that he would need to so that he could properly comfort him but _damn_ was that hard when his crush was using him as a pillow.

 

Keith’s glare was getting increasingly deeper and his voice was raising as he let his temper flare and show his annoyance with the situation, proving to Lance that he was correct in thinking that Keith was not happy about suddenly being named emperor of the galran empire. Keith’s fists that were scared from constant fighting and not stop training, clenched as he continued on his rant by saying, “-and, like, I don’t even know what I did! Yeah, I killed Sendak, but I wasn’t doing that to gain control of whatever is left of the galran Empire! I was doing it to save Shiro! And now all of a sudden and need to go into space with Kolivan and claim my ‘rightful’ place as Emperor because of some stupid rules, that we’re not even sure are in place anymore!... They just expect me to leave everything here! And I understand that to them this is important, but I thought that at least my mom would understand that I can’t just- just leave! I have things here that I care about too! Things that are more important to me than the galran empire, that’s basically in shambles because news flash! We were _just fighting them_! Yet, they want me to lead all because I kill the unofficial leader!”

 

Keith let a laugh that sounded far from joyful and more just hysteric, showing how frustrated he was with this, rumble out of his throat. Lance found it pretty easy to push away all his previous thoughts as he leaned up with Keith, the other falling forward into his hands and gripping his long hair tightly at the sides of his face as he continued laugh at the stupidity of the situation. Lance reached forward and gently patted Keith’s back as he continued to let out all his frustrated laughs, his hair cascaded down his back having fallen out of its usual braid, that he had started wearing after is got past shoulder length. Lance could not help but revel slightly in it’s length as he started to thread it back into a braid, knowing that the feeling helps calm Keith down.

 

Like mentioned earlier, Lance had not known much about this whole situation. All he knew was what Shiro and Kolivan had told the team after the news was given to Keith and his mom. Basically what had happened was that Sendak had been the unofficial Emperor of the galran empire, leaving it emperor less when Keith killed him while saving Shiro.

 

Because the battle ground that they used to use to determine the new emperor had been destroyed while Voltron was in the quintessence field with Lotor, the Galran’s had to go back to old methods of determining the emperor. Kolivan explained that usually the Emperor’s heir would just take over, but because he did not have a child, they instead have to go to the person that killed him, Keith. So, even though Keith had no plans of becoming Emperor, has no background in political power aside from Voltron, and is only half-galran, he is the new soon to be Emperor.

 

When everyone had learned the news, the team had split onto two different sides. One side was with the Altean’s and Galrans, each of them saying that it would be a huge step towards overall piece in the universe since the Galra still have a big control over it and that Keith should do it, despite the things he needs to give up. The other side was all the humans, Lance and the others all said that it should be Keith’s decision and Shiro stressed that someone else should just do it for him, since Keith was in no place to lead an entire empire anyway. Krolia had been stuck between the two sides, she was obviously torn between thinking about Keith’s well-being and the well-being of the universe and this had ultimately led to the team all yelling at each other about what should be done. Around then is when Lance had decided to leave.

 

So, he knew only the basics of the situation. But, he also knew that Keith definitely should not be doing this and even though he had come here already expecting that it was going to end up happening, now as he saw how beat up Keith was over this, he decided that he was not going to stand for this.

 

Originally, he had come here to just tell Keith how he truly felt about him before he was pulled off into space, despite everything in him telling him to not let it happen. But now, Lance was getting an idea on how he could fix this and it was his last chance to maybe be able to finally be with Keith in the way he wants. So, he was going to do it.

 

For now though, he had a now crying male to comfort.

 

Filing away his plans for later, he scooted over so that he was pressed against Keith’s back. Keith did not even bother to get all stiff and embarrassed like he usually does when Lance leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the space in between his tense shoulders, hugging him from behind. A slight sob scratched from Keith’s throat and much to Lance’s surprise, he fell back into his chest and covered his face, trying to conceal his tears. Pity welled in Lance as he remembered how Keith hates to cry in front of others, he did not think much when he tilted his head over and nuzzled Keith’s hair comfortingly while rubbing soft circles into the center of his chest.

 

He only realized how intimate their position was when Keith let his hands slip down from his face and latch onto Lance’s forearms, squeezing slightly. A warm blush blossomed along his cheeks as Keith looked at him with a turn of his head and whispered quietly while looking all over Lance’s face, “I… just got used to being with everybody. I don't want to leave again.”

 

Something ugly twisted in Lance’s chest as Keith squinted his eyes to hide the glossiness forming in them again, he started to turn away again, already lifting his arm to wipe away more tears. But, Lance beat him to it and, ignoring his thundering heart, cupped his chin to turn him back to face him. Keith’s head rolled easily along Lance’s shoulder and Lance lifted his own head up, straightening a little so that Keith slipped down to lay against his chest as he swiped away a couple new tears slipping down Keith’s cheeks.

 

Keith huffed out a small breath and smiled slightly as Lance continued to gently touch his face, he was choosing to not say anything, not trusting his voice to not betray the tirade of flustered thoughts running through his mind. Instead he just watched carefully at Keith’s reaction as he let his hand slip back to his hair, running his hands through it until he reached the braid and then doing it again. Keith’s eyes fluttered for a second and he released a small, pleased sigh at the feeling, giving Lance enough resolve to continue doing it as Keith began to calm down a little.

 

They stayed like that for a little while, Keith softly sighing and snuggling closer to the hand running through his dark hair as Lance tried to compose himself enough to say something comforting. Finally, after some dreadful minutes spent trying to think while his crush was practically snuggling into him at this point, Lance managed to muster up a good enough response to hopefully put Keith at ease until he could put his plan into motion.

 

He slid his hand through Keith’s dark hair for a few more seconds before dropping his hand down and tapping a familiar spot behind Keith’s ear. Krolia had mentioned it to him one time as a pressure point that would never fail to catch Keith’s attention with just one small tap, though she warned him to never touch that spot to hard since things could grow.. Intimate pretty fast if he did. So, he made sure to just lightly brush his fingertip along it in a slight tap and immediately pulled away when Keith’s eyes flicked open, the flashed an alien yellow for a second before going back to their normal hue as they turned towards him.

 

With a smile, Lance dropped his hand to Keith’s shoulder and massaged it slightly while saying in a soft and cautious tone, always making sure to not say anything that will upset Keith more, “Listen, man. You’re right, this is a _lot_ , but don’t forget we went through a hella lot more than ‘a lot’ when we’re back in space and you remember how we got through it?” Keith’s brows furrowed slightly and Lance wanted to just kiss the idiot right then and there, “We were together, us and the rest of the team. We all faced battles head on, physically ones and emotional ones, and this one is no different. So, even if you have to go rule a bunch of ungrateful space cats-” A flick to his cheek had him chuckling slightly and mumbling a quick apology to Keith’s soft grin, “ Even if you have to go rule over _the galran race_ for a little while, some day you can come flying back to earth and we’ll welcome you back with open arms. Plus, don’t even dare start to think that me and Shiro would ever let you leave to space willingly. I’m going to do everything I can to make sure that you don’t have to step off of this planet anytime soon.”

 

Lance’s smile was softer than he wanted it to be, but he could not get rid of it as Keith closed his mouth and let it shift into his own small, grateful smile. Now, _this_ was why he loved being on cheer up Keith duty, he would give anything in the world to see Keith smile like he is right now everyday at least once. It was the smile that had ultimately pulled Lance in, one that was small but big enough to portray so much adoration and gratitude in it that just one look at it had Lance being pulled into the deep depths of Keith’s mind. He always compared it to scuba diving, because he would jump in and weave through all the tumbling waves of emotion while still feeling a peaceful sense of, _home._

 

It took everything in him to look away from Keith and push him up slightly, enough to get him sitting up on his own. He immediately missed the warmth that constantly radiated from Keith, but managed to push the longing feeling away so that he could stand up off of the now messed up sheets.

 

He looked up just as Keith threw out his arms and fell back into the bed, similarly to how Lance had earlier. A smile quirked his lips as the adorable sight of Keith laying out on his bed looking much more content then he had been earlier, Lance wanted nothing more to just jump on top of him and kiss that pleasant smile while just holding the other. Lance let himself fall into the fantasy for a couple seconds, imagining how soft Keith’s lips would feel against his as his strong arms would wound around his waist and keep him in place forever. He was only knocked out of it by Keith looking over at him with the same small smile, his hair fell against his suspiciously darker cheeks as he looked down at the bed and said, “Thanks, Lance. I…,” those eyes flicked up and immediately met his, “I really appreciate how much you take care of me.”

 

For a couple seconds, Lance just smiled warmly, appreciating the unnecessary compliment from his friend before it fully sunk in to his dense head.

 

_How much you take care of me._

 

Lance had to duck his head down, to cover the warm blush that was quickly bursting along his cheeks. It was purely a coincidence, the other meaning to those words, of course Keith would say them and not fully comprehend how much they could say in between the lines. Despite Lance repeating this in his mind, his heart still jumped hopefully and he was suddenly itching to go through with this plan to get Keith out of being thrown back into space.

 

He looked back up to Keith for a second, finding him staring at Lance with a soft small and warm cheeks, the lights and breeze from the window hitting him just enough to make him look heavenly. The sight was all that Lance needed to race out of the room while yelling a short ‘you’re welcome’  as he left Keith blinking in surprise from his spot on the bed.

 

…

 

An orange tang splashed through his throat as he sipped back another bit of his victory juice (orange juice with some extra additions from Hunk that was currently in low supply), he scrolled through his small holographic phone that the garrison had passed out along with millions of others to him and the remaining population of earth a year after the big fight that had resulting in the galra finally being defeated. Multiple different pictures and news articles flashes past as he scrolled enthusiastically through, they were all very interesting, talking about how new survivors are still being found and about how well the negotiations with peacefully alien races are going, But Lance was looking for one in particular.

 

He found it just in time for the thundering of heavy and familiar footsteps to alert him of someone’s approaching presence. A large grin plastered onto his face as he scrolled through the couple pictures, nearly snorting at the sight of Shiro shaking hands with some bulky looking Galra that stood far above him and then biting his lip in excitement at the sight of Krolia standing next to Kolivan with all the galran ambassadors kneeling to her. Right as he got to the final picture that showcased an old picture of Keith from the garrison with big letters around it saying that he has chosen to not take up the offer of emperor, the thundering steps ended off with a loud skidding noise as a familiar voice yelled out, “LANCE!!!!”

 

Barely getting enough time to scoot his seat enough to the side to face the person in the doorway, He let out a loud grunt along with a huff of breath as a flash of red threw itself into his lap and wrapped around him in an koala hug to the best of its abilities in the confines of his chair. He breathed out a laugh as an arm clad in a familiar red jacket squeezed around his neck. He reached up to swat away the braid that had landed on his face but did not get the chance to since the person, currently straddling his lap, leaned back and stole all of his attention. Bright purple eyes glittered as two hands cupped his face and made his heart drum in his chest as a smile that matched the others stretched along his mouth.

 

Keith’s smile has never been so bright and it caused a surge of warmth to race through Lance’s veins as he looked up into the deep pools of swirling purple, his hands easily fell to Keith’s thighs that were caging him into his chair and he did not even think to be embarrassed by it. He was too busy with quickly falling into a sort of trance that the vixen of a man in his lap had only ever been able to achieve at getting him into.

 

A familiar wetness brimmed Keith’s eyes as he looked over Lance’s face and made it warm by affectionately rubbing his thumbs along the ridges of his cheeks. Lance smile faltered at that, worry feeling him at the sight of the exact tears that he had hoped to get rid of swelling further. His previous happiness wilting slightly as Keith sniffed a little and sucked in a breath, he was about to ask what was wrong but then in a flash of movement he was being tugged forward and getting his lips smashed into a soft plushiness.

 

Lance’s eyes practically bugged out of his head as Keith pressed his wide smile into his mouth, his soft lips moving and releasing breaths of a ecstatic laugh onto Lance’s own. The gear’s in Lance’s mind spun faster than ever before abruptly short circuiting as the kiss ended far to quickly, just to make way for Keith to squish his cheeks and splatter kisses all over his still shocked face. They were small warm pecks and each one had Lance’s face closer and closer to resembling a tomato.

 

When Keith finally pulled away, He released a breathless laugh as Lance panted lightly and stared up at him wide eyed.

 

He had been expecting something from Keith to come, but he was thinking more of a tight embrace that he would later pretend was Keith cuddling him when he fell asleep, he had not been expecting Keith to burst in and kiss the living daylights out of him without even saying a word. So, in that inexplicably soft moment after, all he could do was blink up at Keith in surprise and let his mouth fall open as he stared at the still grinning boy. This did not seem to deter him since after a second he was leaning forward and placing an impossibly softer kiss to Lance’s mouth, his body bending beautifully as he coaxed Lance’s still shocked mouth into moving along with his. Butterflies fluttered through Lance’s stomach as he let is eyes flutter shut, his confusion faded away without a second thought as he fell into the delicious feeling of Keith kissing him.

 

 _Keith_ was _kissing him_ . Keith as in the elusive Keith Kogane, that Lance had slowly been growing closer to over the past couple of year, but someone who was still unattainable. Or at least he thought he was, the soft brush of lips against his own that sent a rush of air through his lungs with each head tilt were saying otherwise. If it were not for them effortlessly turning his mind into mush, he would have been freaking out about the fact that Keith casually cupped his face and did not even bother to pull away when Lance dragged his hands slowly up to his sides, the man even pressed _closer_.

 

But then, just as fast as the other one, the kiss ended.

 

Keith pulled back with a small huff for breath, his lips having a slight sheen to them that Lance could only pinpoint as the side effects of them both just mashing their lips together and his hair trailing down his front left side, curling up slightly at the end and brushing against Lance’s moving chest with each inhale of breath. The warm hands on his face slid down to his shoulders at a tantalizing pace, causing Lance to look up and silently meet Keith’s hood eyes as his sense started to return. When two hands were successfully holding Keith up from Lance’s shoulders, dark purple eyes met his and that still glossy-ish mouth quirked up into a smirk as Keith said, “You are insane, Lance. Y’know that?”

 

Huffing out a small laugh, Lance squeezed Keith’s sides, warmth coming up to his cheeks at the small giggle that Keith released. He knew exactly why Keith was calling him insane, it was not because he was just crazy, it was not because he had just made out with Keith without a second thought. It was because Lance had achieved something, with lots of help of course, that most had considered a possibility that would never happen. Lance had gotten Keith relieved of the title of emperor.

 

The smirk the curled up his own lips was one that was purely of pride, as the emotion swelled deep in him and was greatly satisfied by Keith’s response to his achievement. Leaning forward, he decided that if Keith was going to be throwing surprise kissing his way, that he was going to let the floodgates open. The other male did not even bother to lean back as Lance got up in his space and met his eyes, falling deeper and deeper into them while practically breathing against his lips, “I’ve been told that.”

 

His smirk twitched even wider before his eyes were falling closed and he was pressing another chaste kiss to Keith’s mouth. Eagerly encasing Keith’s bottom lip in between his own and already accepting that he was officially addicted when he pulled back and dragged the plushy skin with him for a second, resulting in Keith releasing a breathy gasp that Lance would no doubt replay in his mind later that night.

 

Keith’s eyes were still hooded as he sucked back his lip and dug his teeth into it, slipping his look that could only be described as the personification of _thirsty_ into a once again bright smile, that was only a little more contained this time. Lance returned the grin in kind and began moving his hands up and down, rubbing Keith’s sides without a second thought while saying, “Though, I’d let the whole world think I’m insane if it meant not giving away my future with you.”

 

His smile was as sincere as the soft blush that rose along Keith’s cheeks and before he could help it he was leaning up and pecking those rosy cheeks. Another giggle emanated from Keith’s throats and he quickly pushed Lance away by his grip on his shoulders while wheezing out “Lance! D-don’t do that it tickles!” Lance breathed out a small huff of a laugh and watched fondly as Keith brought a hand up to cover his mouth, hiding the last little bits of his laughter until he managed to calm down and looked back up with a soft smile that was similar to the one that he had given a few days before, after crying over what Lance had just graciously resolved, “Lance I… I just wanted to thank you, I’m really glad that you helped me through this _and_ ultimately help me get out of it. I really owe you a lot for that.”

 

Lance grinned and watched as Keith looked around while speaking, his heart doing leaps as the other spoke until finally he finished and it pounded against his ribcage, urging to him to say what he been wanting to say for a while.

 

“You don’t need to thank me…. And just for the record, part of the reason that I did all of this was because… I think I’m in love with you.”

  


Now, to say Lance get a response to that would be overstating what happened, but he was happy with what he did get. He had practically breathed out his confession and the minute he did something had sparked in Keith’s eyes that Lance had never seen before, it was something that momentarily stole his breath away and distracted him from the anxiety of just confessing welling up into him. Then, after a couple seconds, Keith had just smiled this large smile that had Lance’s face turning red and pulled him forward. Their lips touched and Keith breathed out a silent thank you before giving him the best kiss he has ever had in his life.


End file.
